memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Ekosians
The following is a list of unnamed Ekosians. Bystanders on newsreel These bystanders were seen in a news broadcast by Kirk and Spock upon their arrival on Ekos. ( ) 's .|Adolf Hitler appears in one of the stock newsreel shots.}} File:Ekosian newsreel 1.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 2.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 3.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 4.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 5.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 6.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 7.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 8.jpg File:Adolf Hitler, Ekosian newsreel.jpg|''Played by Adolf Hitler'' Chancellery employees The two individuals, looking out of an upper story window at the courtyard below, were visible when Kirk and Spock approached the Ekosian Chancellery in 2268. ( ) .}} Daras' father Daras' father was seemingly betrayed by his daughter to the Nazi Party. In reality, he was a former friend and follower of the Führer, John Gill. After Deputy Führer Melakon began drugging Gill, Daras' father saw the changes in the Party and the direction Melakon’s new ideals were leading, most notably against their neighbors, the Zeons. He turned against the Party and denounced Daras, making it appear as if she betrayed him, which gave her a weapon to continue the fight against Melakon's regime with. For his part, Daras' father was imprisoned and Melakon sentenced him to death for his actions. ( ) }} General's wives These two General's wives attended the presentation for the "Final Solution". The first wife entered the Ekosian Chancellery with her escort, the Reichsführer-SS, just as the car carrying the Führer's Special Documentary Corps (Kirk, Spock, and Isak) pulled up. Later, she shared a drink with Isak, who was disguised as an Ekosian Gestapo, before joining the crowd during Melakon's speech. The second wife was also enjoying a drink during the reception party. She was later heiling with the crowd during Melakon's speech. ( ) .}} Newscaster The newscaster was a non-commissioned officer SS unterscharführer. He reported on the Ekosian push to remove all Zeon's from the capital, the destruction of the (identified as a Zeon spacecraft), the presentation of the Iron Cross to Daras, and preparations for the "Final Decision". ( ) .}} SA officials These SA officials were present at the reception where Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of their "Final Solution". The first two men, the second of which wore a green hat, were sharing a drink during the reception, and were passed by Eneg as the chairman exited the room and passed Daras and her documentary corps. Together, they later reported that an unauthorized transmission was pin-pointed within the Chancellery and they were ordered by Melakon to search the building for the source. Isak overhead the conversation, while sharing a drink with one of the general's wives, and he told Daras, who in turn told Kirk, referring to the officials as "two security men." They were later present at the speech itself. The third man, who wore a black hat, was sharing a drink with one of the General's wives during the same reception and was present at the speech, heiling along with the other spectators in the group. The fourth man, who wore the red and gold hat of a stabschef, was also present at the reception and the speech. He was about to leave, after so-ordered by Melakon, when Gill began his unscripted speech denouncing Melakon's actions, but remained. After Gill ordered the recall of the Ekosian fleet, he left the room with several of the other officials to perform his duties. ( ) .|The last SA official was portrayed by the same unknown actor who later portrayed a Romulan guard in .}} File:Ekosian SA official 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ekosian SA official 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ekosian SA official 3.jpg|''Played by an Joe Paz'' File:Ekosian SA man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' SA stormtroopers Three stormtroopers chased, beat up, then captured Isak during the detainment of Zeons in the capital on Ekos during part of the Nazi Party's "Final Decision." The first trooper referred to Isak as a "Zeon pig" and after kicking him, ordered "On your feet, pig." Once Isak was up, the trooper ordered him to continue to raise and keep his hands up, so as he didn't "touch anything Ekosian," adding, "You swine have defiled us for the last time," before arresting him and having him taken to the Chancellery Detention Center. The second trooper later descended a staircase on patrol with a machine gun, just before Spock (dressed in a Nazi uniform) escorted Kirk around a nearby corner and passed the same staircase. He was later walking outside the Ekosian Chancellery, as Kirk (also now dressed in a Nazi uniform) and Spock approached. The third trooper was also later walking outside the Ekosian Chancellery, on patrol, as Kirk and Spock approached. ( ) .|The bit role in the shooting schedule, played by Baxley, was credited at the end of the episode as "First Trooper".}} File:Ekosian stormtrooper 1.jpg|''Played by Paul Baxley'' File:Ekosian stormtrooper 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ekosian stormtrooper 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' SS-Gestapo lieutenant This Gestapo lieutenant congratulated a disguised Spock on capturing Captain Kirk, but was neck-pinched by Spock. Kirk then stole his uniform. ( ) .| After Kirk stole the uniform, the rank patch took the form of a botched obersturmführer (or first lieutenant) collar insignia, whereas a bar was added and the pips were aligned vertically (rather than diagonally) with the third pip overlapping the bar. }} SS-Gestapo official 1 This Gestapo official was present at Daras' pinning ceremony as she was awarded the Iron Cross, where he was seen in the footage of that event appearing in a news broadcast viewed by Kirk and Spock. ( ) .|His uniform bore the insignia of an Obersturmbannführer.}} SS-Gestapo officials 2 and 3 These SS Gestapo were top Party officials who were decidedly among the top, most trusted, officials on Ekos. They were both present at Daras' pinning ceremony as she was awarded the Iron Cross, where they were seen in the footage of that event appearing in a news broadcast viewed by Kirk and Spock. Later, they were also both present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) , and was discontinued by the German SS in April 1942.|Their scenes were shot at Paramount Stage 10 on .}} SS-Gestapo officials 4 and 5 These SS Gestapo were top Party officials who were decidedly among the top, most trusted, officials on Ekos. The first official was present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) The second official was a high ranking who served as one of the top most trust officials of the Ekosian Gestapo and top Nazi Party official. In 2268, he attended the reception held for John Gill and Melakon's presentation of the "Final Solution." Prior to the speeches, he and [[#Reichsleiter|the Reichsleiter]] conversed with Melakon briefly before moving on to one of the SA officials. Later he was chanting and heiling along with the other officials during the speeches. ( ) .|Individually they all wore the rank insignia equivalents of high-level German Nazi officers, including an Oberführer and a non-commissioned Hauptscharführer.|The second officer's uniform bore the insignia of what was essentially a master sergeant, however, in one seemingly minor costuming error, his patch used gold pips rather than the otherwise standard silver.}} SS Kübelwagen driver This SS soldier was seen driving a Volkswagen Kübelwagen, departing from the Chancellery. ( ) .}} SS lieutenant This SS lieutenant attempted to apprehend Captain Kirk and Spock shortly after their beam down to Ekos. Upon seeing Spock's alien features, he declared, "What kind of monsters are the Zeons sending against us?" In a bit of confusion, Kirk pushed Spock away, and agreed with the Lieutenant, stating of Spock, "You're right, he's not one of us!" Confused on the part about "us", Kirk stepped behind the lieutenant and disabled him with a judo chop to the neck. Spock then stole his uniform. ( ) .|While identified as a "lieutenant", he wore the rank insignia of an untersturmführer (or second lieutenant) on his collar, but after Spock stole the uniform, the insignia appeared in the next scene as that of a first lieutenant.}} SS major This major was a mid-ranking security officer who was a member of the SS on the planet Ekos in 2268. The Major was assigned duties at Chancellery and was responsible for arresting James T. Kirk and Spock when they attempted to gain entry there during his effort to find John Gill. The Major first noticed the pair as they approached the Chancellery and Spock, dressed as a lieutenant, failed to salute the Major. The Major requested to see Spock's orders, before Kirk intervened explaining the Spock was still dazed from being attacked by a Zeon. The Major suggested that Spock see a doctor, because of his color, he didn't look well, before finally requesting that Spock to remove his helmet, revealing Spock's Vulcan ears. The major later interrogated Spock and Kirk in the Chancellery Detention Center, having them whipped and then prepared to have them executed. He was prevented from carrying out the execution by Eneg, who ordered Spock and Kirk held for one hour awaiting further questioning. During that hour, Kirk and Spock escaped. ( ) and .|Assuming that the Ekosian military uniforms and insignia were taken directly from Earth's SS uniforms and insignia, then the rank of major given here would have been inconsistent with his uniform insignia: a single oak leaf which would have signified a World War II-era German colonel (referred to as Oberst for an army officer or Standartenführer for an SS officer). This officer seems to be wearing his insignia incorrectly; an SS Standartenführer or colonel would have both collar patches a single oak leaf, but he is wearing his right one with standard SS bolts for ranks below a colonel, and the left one a colonel's oak leaf.}} SS-Officer officials These SS officers were top Party officials who were decidedly among the top, most trusted, officials on Ekos. The first officer walked past the outside of the service entrance of the Ekosian Chancellery as Kirk and Spock exited with Isak on a stretcher. He was later present for the reception leading up to and including Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) The second officer was a high-ranking member of the Party itself, and was present when Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of the "Final Solution." He was later speaking with two SA officials following the speech, when Spock was brought into the room, after being exposed as a Zeon spy. ( ) The third officer was a high-ranking member of the Wehrmacht, and one of the top most trusted officials present during Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) . Holloway's character was not noted in the shooting schedule for his first scene appearance walking on the street; that scene was shot on , the remaining interior scenes, for Holloway and the remaining extras, were filmed on .}} File:Ekosian SS field marshal.jpg|''Reichsführer-SS'' Played by Roger Holloway File:Ekosian Reichsleiter.jpg|''Reichsleiter'' Played by an unknown actor File:Ekosian Wehrmacht general.jpg|''Generalmajor'' Played by an unknown actor SS troopers 1 and 2 These two SS troopers, a corporal and a mann, served as guards at the Ekosian Chancellery's main entrance. When Kirk and Spock attempted to enter the Chancellery in 2268, these guards took interest in the majors suspicion of Spock. The first guard pointed his machine gun at Kirk, and the second at Spock, after the latter removed his helmet and revealed his Vulcan ears. Later the same night, they stood guard at the same position as the various party officials arrived for John Gill's speech. Upon the commotion caused during the arrival of the Führer's Special Documentary Corps, the second requested to know "What is your business here?", before recognizing and telling the first guard the recognized party secretary Daras as she emerged from the second car. As Daras ascended the stairs, she told the first trooper to "smile, Corporal" as the cameras whisked by. ( ) .|Though the first trooper was identified by Daras in the dialog as "corporal", his rank insignia was that of a German scharführer (or staff sergeant).|The second guard was credited as "S.S. Trooper" in the end credits.}} Ekosian SS trooper 1.jpg|SS corporal Played by an unknown actor Ekosian SS trooper 2.jpg|SS private Played by Ed McCready SS troopers 3 and 4 These SS troopers walked on the sidewalk outside the Ekosian Chancellery in 2268. The first trooper was just ahead of Kirk and Spock as they approached the entrance, while the second trooper walked past behind Kirk and Spock as Spock presented the major his orders. ( ) .}} SS trooper 5 This SS trooper was posted at the Chancellery Detention Center. Here, he flogged Kirk and Spock with a cat o' nine tails on the SS Major's orders. Later, he came when Kirk called out for the guard, but was incapacitated by a Vulcan nerve pinch delivered by Spock. Thereafter, his uniform was taken by Kirk so that they could further infiltrate the Chancellery and locate their communicators and phasers. ( ) .| Though he wore the collar patch indicating the rank of private, this trooper’s uniform also bore the shoulder braids of an officer.}} SS troopers 6 and 7 These SS troopers were stationed at the Chancellery Detention Center, where they were present during the interrogation of Kirk and Spock. Both troopers held machine guns to Kirk and Spock as they were interrogated by the major. ( ) .}} SS trooper 8 This trooper was patrolling the hallway of the Chancellery as Kirk emerged, wearing his second SS uniform after escaping the Detention Center, with his two “prisoners”, Spock and Isak, while he searched for the SS laboratory. .}} SS trooper 9 This SS trooper emerged from and locked the door to the SS laboratory inside the Ekosian Chancellery where Kirk and Spock's confiscated communicators and phasers were believed to be held. He was bumped into by a disguised Kirk in the corridor of the Chancellery, when Kirk pick-pocketed the corporal's keys. When the man realized his keys were missing he reentered the lab, where he was promptly knocked unconscious by Isak. Spock then took the uniform so that they could escape the Chancellery. ( ) .|This trooper's right collar insignia included a double-''sig'' 1 (SS1), indicating (in the original German use of the insignia) that he was a member of the Deutschland Regiment, while his left collar insignia bore a single stripe of, again in the original German use, a sturmmann (or private first class), but in addition, he wore the shoulder boards of a second lieutenant.}} SS troopers 10 and 11 These SS troopers stood guard outside the service entrance of the Ekosian Chancellery when Kirk and Spock emerged with Isak on a stretcher. ( ) .}} SS troopers 12 and 13 These SS troopers were posted at the door of the reception and later presentation of the "Final Solution". Following the speech, both troopers accompanied Eneg to the broadcast booth, where they discovered that Spock had been supposedly captured while attempting to hurt the Fuhrer. Together they led Spock back to Melakon in the speech room. Moments later, when Gill began his unscripted speech, Melakon ordered the first trooper to "go to the booth" and "see to the Fuhrer at once" because "he's ill," before adding that he also wanted him to "turn off that camera." When he reached the booth, he discovered that it was locked, thereafter, he returned to Melakon to inform him of the situation. Melakon then took his machine gun and sprayed the booth, critically injuring Gill. The second guard, who was in the meantime guarding Spock, pointed his machine gun at Isak, after the Zeon assassinated Melakon, however, Eneg stepped in and said "Wait, soldier. There's been enough killing." ( ) .}} SS troopers 14 and 15 These SS troopers guarded the door to the broadcast room in the Ekosian Chancellery where John Gill was seated for his planned announcement of the "Final Solution". Both guards were briefly distracted by Party Secretary Daras and the Führer's Special Documentary Corps, posed by Kirk, Spock and Isak. During the distraction, Spock was able to step behind the first guard and see Gill through the door's window. Later, when the "Documentary Corps" returned, following Gill's announcement and during Melakon's speech, the first guard was incapacitated by Isak, who put him in a choke hold, while the second was incapacitated by Spock's Vulcan nerve pinch, before they entered the broadcast room. ( ) .|The first guard was played by an unknown actor who also appeared in over a dozen episodes of during the Second and Third Seasons, primarily as an ''Enterprise'' security guard.}} SS trooper 16 This SS trooper worked in the Ekosian Chancellery in 2268. In that year, he was spied by Spock in the broadcast room of the Chancellery positioning the chair of the near-catatonic John Gill in front of several microphones for his "Final Solution" speech. ( ) .}} SS troopers 17 and 18 These SS troopers accompanied Eneg when he interrupted the arrival of Leonard McCoy following his beam down to Ekos posing as an SS doctor. ( ) .}} fr:Ekosiens Ekosians Category:Ekosians Category:Government officials